Trip to Unova
by StaraptorFan
Summary: What happens when Dawn and Brock goes to Unova...and meet Ash there :D Pearlshipping story. Disclaimer I don't own anything.


**A/N: Hello... this is my first time ever writing a fic about Pokemon…hope everyone likes it...: D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**.

"Unova Region?" asked Dawn Bertiliz over the phone to someone.

Dawn is a Pokemon Coordinator with beautiful sapphire eyes. She had blue hair that was styled with two yellow clips on both sides of her head. She wore a black sleeveless vest that revealed the small portion of her white undershirt. She wore a pink mini skirt and matching pink boots and black stockings underneath. Few months ago, she traveled the Sinnoh region with her dearest friends Ash Ketchum and Brock Harrison. After winning five ribbons, she participated in the Sinnoh Grand festival and performed wonderfully there but unfortunately placed second, first being Zoey, her rival and best friend.

When her journey came to an end, she got an offer to go to Hearthhome city for Buneary's photo shoot from Paris widely known poke stylist since once this same renowned pokestylist convinced Ash and Dawn to enter a Pokemon Fashion contest hosted by PokeFashion company, where Dawn's Buneary performed flawlessly, ended up winning the whole thing, so Dawn decided to take some break before going on a journey to Hoenn region and go for it.

Currently, she was on the phone with the director of PokeFashion Company, Mr Henry Micheal. He just told her that after few days, when the magazines containing Buneary's photo shoot was published, they got a really positive respond from the people which put the company into extreme advantages. Dawn couldn't believe her ears and felt really happy for Buneary but Mr. Henry is making them go to some Unova region, basically promotional trip in short,

And participate there in "Pokemon Musicals". They are just like contest but Trainers have to dress up their Pokémon in different Props and perform.

"Yes, Unova Region. It's a great place and you'll find a bunch of new Pokemon there and can catch them which will prove as a great advantage for you in your future contests"

"Wait, I can catch Pokemon there too?" she said, shock evident in her voice.

"Yes. Why of course... I don't just want you to go there as our representative... I also want you to have some fun"

"But sir….I..um" Dawn stuttered.

She wanted to go to Unova region and learn more about Pokemon Musicals but she also wanted to go travel Hoenn Region and thought of traveling alone in a far away region like Unova makes her feel a bit scared.

"But I wanted to go travel Hoenn this time and register there for the grand festival"

"Dawn you'll be gone there for a period of two weeks only", He continued "Oh and you can bring someone along with you there if you are hesitant to alone you know" said Mr. Henry hopefully that Dawn agrees to his offer

To this Dawn begin thinking; "_maybe if I had someone traveling alongside with me, I wouldn't be all that worried and will get a lot of help from them" _

but the next questing arose in her head

"_But who?" _

"_I can ask Ash; nah he'll probably off to some new adventure….__Brock. Or maybe Mom"_ she thought.

"Dawn?" said Mr. Henry breaking her train of thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry sir, I was just lost in a thought that's all" said Dawn apologetically.

She then continued "Um... sir, how about I call you back as soon as possible after thinking over this again?"

"Sure Dawn! No problem. Just inform me around today, ok? So I can make all the arrangements depending upon your decision"

"Definitely. No need to worry sir, Bye now" said Dawn hanging up the phone and then she heaved a sigh.

Her starter pokemon, Piplup; a small blue penguin with short stubby feet with blue flippers and a yellow beak, watching her the entire time, tilted his head in confusion.

"Pip…lup?"

"Oh what am I going to do?" said Dawn slouching down onto her bed, while putting her head in her hands.

"Something's wrong Dawn?" said Johanna, Dawn's mother from the door way.

When she didn't hear her daughter respond, she made her way towards Dawn, and sat beside her on the bed, putting a comfort hand on her shoulder and asked

"What's wrong, what did said?"

Dawn looked at her mother frowning and said "Mom….remember that time when I went for Buneary's photo shoot when Paris offered?"

When Johanna nodded in response, Dawn continued "Well when that magazine containing the photo shoot got published, it got a really positive response from everyone"

"That's great. What's there to be gloomy about then?"

"I am getting to that mum. So now he wants me to go to Unova Region for about two weeks and participate there in Pokemon musicals as his company, PokeFashion's representative. I am confused and torn whether I should go or not? I don't fully understand the concept of Pokemon musical and it's too far mom. I want to go but I also want to go to Hoenn region. I don't know what I should do… if I go I am afraid I'll not be able to handle myself out there all alone,I don't even know how to read the map… and if I don't then I'll be missing out all the new things I can learn.."

"Ok Dawn..DAWN calm down. You worry way tooo much you know that..ok so Pokemon Musical's sounds interesting. I bet it's not that much of a big deal as your making it to be. I suggest you go…you have traveled before haven't you? then what's keeping you to go? I understand it's a new place and it's very far but come on give it a chance"

"Yea your right... Mr. Henry said that I can take someone along with me if I want to" Dawn paused for a bit and asked her mother

"Will…..you come along with me to Unova mom?"

Johanna was thrown off guard by her daughter's immediate question

"Dawn, I am sorry but I can't dear, I have a whole house to take care of, so many responsibilities"

Dawn's face fell as her mom said these words.

Looking at her face Johanna felt sympathy for Dawn and continued "But you can ask Zoey, Kenny, Barry, Ash or even Brock to come along with you"

At the mention of the names of their previous traveling companions, Piplup got interested and listened intently to the conversation; thought of traveling with them again makes him happy.

"Oh moms please. Barry's out of question" said Dawn rolling her eyes and remembering how Barry used to be a drama queen every time they encountered him during her travels.

"And Zoey and Kenny are busy with coordinating ahead, Ash.. I don't know… he must be oh his new journey by now… and well Brock is studying to become a pokemon doctor" she said frowning.

"Oh right, Hm you can ask Brock…he seems to be the only option since he's not on a journey or anything at the moment…just try asking him then"

"Yea maybe you're right mom, thanks. I'll give him a call right away"

With that she makes her way to the video phone downstairs to call her friend Brock in Pewter city.

She started punching in the numbers that Brock gave her when both him and Ash were about to depart Sinnoh for Kanto region telling her that if she needed anything, she'd call him staright away.

Not a while ago a familiar face appeared on the video phone, a boy with spiky brown hair and a tan skin.

"Hey Dawn. How are you?" said Brock happily

"Hey Brock, I am fine. What about you?"

"I am good, so what's up?"

"Oh well Brock have you ever heard about this place called Unova Region?"

"Unova Region? Hmm…let me see now" he says while putting his fingers on his chin thinking.

"Yes I have heard of it. It's quite far from any other region and also it's said to have pokemon nothing like we have in Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or any other region…I was thinking of going there as soon as I learned about this region few days back since you very well know that I am studying to become a pokemon doctor and it would give me great opportunity to study about different type of Pokemon this region has to offer, in short for research you see"

To this Dawn perked up.

He then continued, "But ticket to Unova is sort of expensive and unfortunately I can't effort it at the moment so I am saving up for that anyways why'd you ask about it all of a sudden?"

"Brock. Well it's your lucky day…. Pack up your entire luggage because we are going to go to Unova region together" she said with the biggest grin he'd ever seen.

"Wha..?" Brock said tilting his head in confusion.

"Oh sorry, I should explain right?" she laughed at herself and then explained how she was offered to go to Unova region on promotional basis by Mr. Henry and everything else.

"I see" said Brock taking in everything Dawn just said

"so two weeks huh?" he said reconfirming it.

"Yep"

Brock smiled and said "Alright, I am in"

"Awesome" said Dawn brightly

"Catch a ferry from Kanto, early morning tomorrow, and come as soon as possible to Sinnoh, once you get here I'll inform you more about this"

"Alright see you then, Bye" with that they both hung up.

Dawn was glad she listened to her mom and asked Brock.

"Looks like mom was right" Dawn thought happily skipping up to her room.

"PIPLUP" she shouted to her loyal blue pokemon who at that moment was playing with Dawn's Starly alarm clock startled when it heard it's trainer voice.

"Get ready Piplup. We're going to the Unova Region" the after a bit she added

"with Brock" still grinning. This however made Piplup very happy.

With that Dawn picked up her phone and called Mr. Henry

"Hello?"

"Hello sir, this is me Dawn speaking"

"Dawn I have been waiting for you to call. So what have you decided then?"

"Sir, I have decided that I'll be going there, but my friend is coming along with me"

"Excellent, Fantastic.. Oh that's no problem at all… now you probably need more details about your journey right? Well my assistant Miss Maria will call you after few hours and will give all the required details and will help with your queries as well"

"Oh thank you so much sir, Thank you so much"

"No problem Dawn" said Mr. Henry laughing.

**Read and Review. Thank you so much.**


End file.
